The Last Septim
by Sharpshooter16
Summary: Minato sends Naruto to his grandfathers home world knowing that his last wish would be ignored by the people of the village. He had been working on the seal for years, but only had time to send his son away. By some stroke of luck he is found by Aela and is raised as her own. What will the blond do now that he has a family and a past. Calm Naruto, Kyūbi nice. I own nothing...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people how are you. I'm new to Fanfiction, so go easy on me. My name is sharp, or Bryson if you prefer that. _

_'__Thought'_

"talk"

_And start…_

A man with long blond hair stood looking down at the baby on the ground. He could fell his life leaving his body. He knew that the sealing of the nine tailed fox would kill him. He had entrusted his son with the monster knowing that he was the only person he could trust. Now he needed to keep his son out of the wrong hands.

During the attack he devised a plan that would send his son away from the people that would harm him. He remembered a time when his grandfather told him that he was had fought in a great war against a monster named Mehrunes Dagon, but when his grandfather called upon the nine, as he called it, he was caught in the blast sending him to the outskirts of Kohana he was found by some people and healed up.

Minato had spent some amount of time on this. He was a sealing master and planned to rip a time space hole and send Naruto in to his grandfather's world. But time was of the essences. He pulled a scroll out of his pack and placed it on top of Naruto.

He then drew a seal and kneeled down next to it. About this time all the other shinobi had gathered around the clearing. All watching what was going on. They had seen the baby and the seal, and were trying to figure out what was going on.

Minato placed his hands on the seal and pumped his last bit of charka into it. The glow lit up the clearing blinding all the people. After a few seconds the bright light faded and the people could see.

They looked towards the center only to Minato fall to the ground.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU ran to his side and checked his pulse. One looked to the other and shook his head. The Fourth was dead.

(other place)

In a blinding light the boy appeared still sound asleep. Unknown to him something was watching him in the shadows of the night. The creature that saw him came forth from the shadows. It walked over and looked down on the boy.

It reached out to the sleeping boy and as it did the hand became human. When it picked up the boy it showed that the person who had picked him up was a young female.

"Aela." came a man from behind her. She didn't look around to see who it was because she knew.

"Vilkas did you see what I see."

"No I saw a bright light and came over to see what it was and when I got here I saw you come out of moon form," he saw the boy in her arms " and what the hell is a new pup doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know he was here after a light." She replied and as she did they heard someone screaming. Looking up they saw a wolf sized fox falling.

It hit the ground where Naruto was laying with a loud thump.

"Well damn that could have gone better." the fox said to no one in particular. He got up and shook his body getting the dust off. It was at that moment he noticed the smell of a wolf or to be exact two. He slowly turned around and saw two people standing over him. "Um Hi."

Aela and Valkas looked at each other then the fox. "Did he just say something?"

"Don't know."

"Hello you dumbasses! Down here!"

"Yea IT said something but I can't understand it."

The fox then listened closely to the people and knew what the problem was. Their language was different. He made a mental seal and tried again. "HELLO you dumbass humans/ wolf / whatever the hell you are! Can…YOU…understand ME NOW!"

"Shhhh you dumb fox. You'll wake him up!" said Aela not registering what he said but it was too little too late. The little Naruto started balling his eyes out. "Let's get back to Jorrvaskr where we can get down to the bottom of this and take care of the pup."

The fox was thinking about how people got so much bigger than him last he checked he was the tallest being around. He decided to hold his questions for latter.

Aela had been able to quiet Naruto down before she noticed a scroll wrapped up in the blankets as well. She pulled it out and put it in her satchel for safekeeping. They were about a half hour out of Whiterun. And 90% of the trip Naruto spent sleeping, but when he was awake he was grabbing at the fur on Aela's wolf armor.

Valkas was in thought about the boy and the fox, something didn't add up. He replayed the scene in his head. But then again brains weren't his strong suit. He decided to drop it for now and bring it up latter.

They arrived at the back entrance of Whiterun that led into the Underforge. There was not a latter but then again that would be troublesome. They jumped up and continued walking, and if they would have looked back they might have saw the fox walk up the wall.

The trio plus one fox went into the Underforge chambers, and met up with the others. They did this after every hunt to recap on what they did. Farkas looked to the other when the scent of a human and fox came in, but didn't say anything.

Skjor noticed the others and looked towards the trio when the bright red of the fox crossed his scenes. All the members of the circle held their tongues till Kodlak stepped fourth.

"You know the reasons for this meeting are not needed to be known for human ears, so tell you shadow to come out." Bellowed Kodlak not knowing the scent he and the others smelled was the bundle in Alea's arms.

"Kodlak the human you smell is here in my arms, we found a new pup out in the wilds after coming back from the hunt. He won't remember anything. And also please don't yell."

The circle raised an eyebrow at this. For someone to abandon a newborn out in the wilds was odd. They looked to the bundle in her arms and saw that she told the truth. She walked over and handed Naruto to him. He looked at the pup and saw him crack an eye open, then give a yawn and go back to sleep.

"That still doesn't explain the fox."

Aela was about to speak but was beaten to it by the fox "I have a name you know." This got quite a few heads to turn to the fox "My true name I don't give out unless you have my respect, but for now call me Kyūbi just as I will call you wolf." said Kyūbi who walked over to Kodlak and looked to Naruto "my name means nine tails, but as you can see I only have one. My power is based on have many tails I have the other eight tails of power is sealed in the kit you hold there."

Kodlak unlike the others had gotten over the shock of a talking fox and understood what it said. He looked at the boy and then the fox mulling over what it had said. "Prove that you are more than a talking fox." he saw the fox smirk and nod.

"Before I do I would recommend you get the kit to a quiet place as this will be loud." said the fox. Kodlak nodded and handed Aela Naruto to her. She walked out and headed in to Jorrvaskr. After that the fox nodded and proceed.

Kyūbi leaned back and opened its mouth a black ball formed about the size of a marble. In the blink of an eye the ball burst out and hit the wall making an explosion and busting the stone. The circle went wide eyed and stared at the fox.

"That wasn't even a one thousandth of the power I have with one tail. Just think about the blast that would have made if it were full." upon saying that the people of the circle thought about the power "Now if I had all my tails that would have destroyed this mountain, but then again I would be just as tall."

Kodlak, Vilkas, Skjor, and Farkas all paled at the thought. Here was one of the deadra before them.

"Well I guess we have got a lot of talking to do." said Skjor.

The fox grinned and made a mental hand seal changing its form to a human. "Indeed we do wolves."

(with Aela)

She had just gotten down to her room when the explosion occurred. To her surprise the baby was still asleep even though she could not say the same for many of the Companions. She could hear people in the other room gearing up and ready for whatever was coming.

She pulled the scroll out of her pouch and placed it beside the bookshelf. She would read it but she was sure that it was written in a different language. In fact she was sure of it. The fox spoke in this language before it somehow learned theirs.

So she decided to wait and get the fox to read it, but in the mean time she needed to rest. The hunt had taken a lot out of her. She took off her armor and placed it on under the table. She then layed in the bed and blew out the candle.

But as Azura would have it she was not allowed to rest. Someone had started banging on her door trying to get her up. She got up and walked over to the door. Ria was at the door all armed up and ready to go.

"Mam there was something going on outside and we were going to check it out." she said a little winded.

"Ria you and the others go back to bed and get some sleep. Vilkas and I found something on our midnight hunt and he must have done something to set it off." she lied but again fate had other ideas. The baby started crying wanting something "Damn it pup go to sleep!"

Ria looked at her. "Um what's a baby doing here?" she didn't pay no mind to the 'pup' quote as she and the others had done grown use to the dog quotes that the Circle used.

"Long story short we were hunting a big deer and between us and it a blue light appeared and when we went to check it out we found the pup." another particle lie but a good one. She had been hunting just not deer.

Ria didn't question it because she knew that the circle took night hunts. She was told it was to hone their skills and get food for the month.

"Have you thought that maybe he was hungry." What Ria said had a lot of sense the pup was hungry. Sighing she nodded and walked out.

Up the main hall Brill was about cleaning and working on different things. When she saw Aela she nodded in greeting, but when she saw that Aela was coming over to her she got up. "What can I help you with huntress?"

"Um I know this is quite the odd request but do we have any milk?" and for a Companion that was an odd request. Most of the time it was mead or some other kind of beverage. She saw Brill thinking about the question.

"Um I think we might have some milk somewhere, but I have no idea where." He turned and started to walk off "Um if I may ask what do you need milk for?"

"Um… your find out latter, and could you put it in a bottle?"

Brill looked at the lady before slowly nodding and walking away. Aela saw a bottle of Black Briar Reserve on the table and before double thinking grabbed it up and drinking it up. By the time she had finished it both parties had come in. the rest of the Circle plus one she didn't know, and Brill had both come in.

The Circle had all tired looks on their faces, and the other she didn't know had a shit eating grin. As for Brill she paid no mind to the other group. She had been there long enough to know not to show interest about the faring of the group.

"Aela we need to talk" said Kodlak.

"Mam I have the milk."

Just another headache for her. She nodded to Brill and took the milk and then followed the rest of the Circle to Kodlak's room. Before they walked in she grabbed Naruto and the Scroll. The baby took the milk happily.

When she finally walked through the door she noticed the new person make some kind of sign with his hands before walking towards them.

"Ok we are meeting here to talk about the pup and the fox. Aela as you know you found a pup while on the hunt. Then latter the Kyūbi fell into you." said Kodlak who motioned to the man. He nodded.

"As you know I fell into you and spoke to you, but what you don't know as I have gathered, we are not from this plain in the universe. The kit you have in your arms has blood kin coming back to this world but that's all I know. Somehow his dad who was a master at sealing caused us to come to this plain after he sealed me into the kit. The sealing took time and only eight ninths of the full power is in him."

"Well before you fell I found this scroll on the pup, but I can't read it." said Aela tossing the scroll to the man. "And how are you human?"

"Long story." he replied opening the scroll.

Skjor looked at the symbols and could have sworn that they looked just like the odd symbols he saw at the old Nord tombs. Kodlak looked over the group with a watchful eye. While Farkas and Vilkas looked at the pup with an unknowing eye.

"Can I have a piece of paper and pen?" asked the Kyūbi who looked to Kodlak. Kodlak looked to Skjor who understood his command. He grabbed the items and placed them in front of the fox. The pen moved with fury as he wrote down the words in their language.

He finished and handed it to Kodlak.

"My name is Mianto Namikaze Septim and the letter your reading are my last words. I fought against the Kyūbi to save my village. In this scroll is all my knowledge and more I want passed on to my son. Please follow these and hopefully he will one day come back, but for now teach him your ways and give him a family he would have never had here.

Please as a father and man give him a reason to live and know that his parents loved him."

"There is more but it for when he leaves home on his own." Said Kyūbi.

As Kodlak finished this letter he folded it and handed to Aela who opened it. He saw her eyes shoot to the fox then go back to reading. When she finished she passed it on to the others."it seems that there is a Septim among us on Nirn once more."

"Now the question is why did you attack?"

This got a lot of heads to turn to the man who just sighed and looked at the Huntress. He closed his eyes as if to remember something.

"The truth is I didn't attack. I was forced to by a man who was able to control my mind. I tend to not mettle in the lives of the mortal but for the past hundred or so years I was controlled. Each time I was out of my seal I was not able to get away I was instantly trapped again and forced back in to a container. This might have happened earlier if it were not for the form you see now."

"It seems as if somebody wanted you to do something that you didn't." said Kodlak leaning back in his chair and stroking his beard.

"It was the same person both times the man is immortal and wants to control me as a weapon."

Kodlak closed his eyes and rested. "Power is something to be earned and not stole. In order to gain power you need the respect of those around you. Tamper with nature and it destroys you."

"Well-spoken old man, you have seen much in your time."

"Indeed too much."

"Now the question is what is what is our next step in this? I say we raise the pup and teach him our ways if what the Kyūbi says it true when the time comes we let the pup decide where he wants to go."

Kodlak nodded and looked to the others "I agree to this, but Aela you will have to raise him as you own."

Aela nodded and turned to leave.

"One more thing about the kit. He has power that is unimaginable and he has also taken on a few things that make him different from others. In the short time I was sealed in him his body copied the process on how to regenerate, thus allowing him semi immortality. He can only die of a fatal wound to the heart. He is also able to pass this on to whoever he chooses to be his mate."

This made many in the room look to the boy. A man who could live forever, a man who could not die of wounds, this was the making of a man who could be something more than ever anyone dreamed. But it could lead to a power hungry monster that would never die.

"Watch over the pup and show him the right path. While we're on the topic who will train him in the art of the sword?" said Kodlak looking to the others in hopes of volunteers. No one made a move to do anything.

"I can teach the pup how to use a bow and when the time comes he can chose what he wants to use." said Aela turning and walking out the door.

"Well I can tell these next few years are going to be eventful." mumbled Skjor sarcastically.

"That it will be, that it will be." replied Farkas.

(Time skip 12 years)

"Again Naruto you need to be able to hit the bull's-eye every shot!" yelled Aela at the boy. In her eyes he was her son and he had grew well and built strong. He stood at a good five feet which was tall for his age. His blond hair tied back in to a short pony tail he wore dark green clothes and had a hooded green cape for rain. He carried weapons that many thought were useless but time and time again he proved them wrong.

His favorite weapon seemed to be the throwing stars she had gotten off of a Dunmer trader from Marrowind. When he got bored he just went into the Underforge and killed Skeveers with them. Eorlund had taught him how to smith and barter. His first blade was a blade made of steel and ebony. Eorlund told him that he couldn't do that, but to the smith's surprise the blond made it work. The blade he made was a straight blade about 30 inches long. It was thin and only had a blade on one side. He also made a similar blade that was about 15 inches long and used both to a great effect. He held the longer one in his right hand and the shorter in a reverse grip in his left.

His bow of choice was an elven bow he was given by Skjor after he found it somewhere. Soon he could rival her in archery. Hell even now he was able to shoot that same kind of bow she shot and that was a heavy draw bow.

But the odd thing about it was how he drew the arrow. Unlike most who have the arrows over their shoulder he carried them on his thigh and could draw them faster than her.

She heard him sigh and draw another arrow and fire. This arrow split the other in half before sticking in the target.

"Mom I know how to shoot. I want to learn other things like Spells and anything else that I could use." he said to his mom.

She balled her fist up and quickly put him in a headlock. "Noogie of Hircine!" she proceeded to run her knuckles hard across his head.

"DAMN YOU MOM!" he yelled after she let him go. "That Fucking hurt!"

"Well pup what can I say you had it coming." She grinned and acted like nothing happened. "Anyway go practice with Red on the scroll and see what he has. I'm going in to the market to buy some items."

Naruto sighed and grabbed his bow and placed it on his back. Most wondered how he kept it on there without some kind of sling. He knew how and it was part of his training with Red. When he was eight he started learning how to use something called Charka. He knew about Magicka and knew that it was spiritual energy in the purest form, but charka was different it was a mix of sprit and physical energy.

He walked inside and saw Red sitting at the table looking over the scroll. He walked over and pulled out a chair. "Hey Red, Mom told me to come in here and do todays lesson."

"Kit you're going love todays lesson. You know the summoning spells used my mages?" he saw him nod "Well today you're going to learn how to make copies of yourself."

A look of dread that not even Sithis could give him, was made. Red noticed this, but didn't say anything. "Please anything but the clone jutsu please!" begged Naruto.

This got Red to smile at the way he was acting. "No today's lesson is Shadow Clones."

This got a great amount of laughter out of Naruto and an odd look from Red. After a few seconds he stopped and wiped his eyes. "You know something… I already know that!"

"You damn gaki I'm going to beat you senseless!" yelled Red balling his fist up. Naruto took this as his que to get. When Red threw the punch a quick Substitution with Skjor ended any chase and an enjoyable fight for the Companions. Which Naruto did not stay to watch.

He ran down the hill towards Gildergreen before stopping and looking back. He saw Lucia sitting on a bench on the other side of the big tree. Getting an idea he walked up the tree out a branch behind her.

"Boo." he said getting her to jump up and forward. She turned around to see Naruto hanging upside down from the branch.

"Naruto will you quite doing that it's bad enough living by myself." she cried even though he knew her hand was on the dagger he gave her. He just smiled and jumped down. The guard nearby just shook his head at the boy, the shock of someone walking straight up long worn off many years ago.

Lucia was Naruto's partner in crime. She was his only friend and the only one he trusted enough to show his ability to. People could see the two were best of friends and a possibility of something more latter. But for now they were best of friends.

"How ya been Lucia?" he said helping her up off the ground.

"I've been good and all, but it's getting harder and harder to get enough money to get by."

Naruto's face saddened at this as he knew her story. Four years ago her mother died and her uncle threw her out when he got the farm. How she made it from south of Bruma to Whiterun is beyond him.

"Say you want to walk around some, I've been in dire need of someone to talk to." the idea was sound, and he really needed something to do seeing as he can't go back to the mead hall yet.

They started walking and in hope of finding something to do or a prank to pull. He saw the Battle-Born clan coming out of their big house. He looked to Lucia and grinned. She knew that grin all too well; it was the 'prank grin'.

He waited till they left and locked the door before he walked up and pulled out a lock pick. He found the tumblers and inserted the tork pick. Lucia watched in awe as he picked the lock. They both heard a click that told them that the door was open.

They both quickly walked in and got to work. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing odd symbols on it. Lucia had never seen such a thing. He finished and placed it above the door. It had to be a masterpiece of the art of sealing. It was his motion sensor stink bomb. As soon as he leaves the house he will activate it and when the others come back…

"So what is that thing?" Lucia asked and pointed to the seal. She didn't know what was going to happen to the Battle-Borns when they came home.

"That my good friend is a seal that detects motion and activates. This will cause a gas to come out and cover the whole place in a foul stench." replied Naruto acting like he knew everything. The truth was that he had almost mastered the art of sealing, as Red like to call it. The seal he just made was easily an expert level.

He looked to Lucia and pointed to the door. She got the message and went out the back door before being followed by Naruto. They had just closed the door as the Battle-Borns came in.

Forming the ram seal the seal inside activated and went off. Naruto and Lucia ran when they and the whole town heard someone yell his name. They stopped at the top of the hill overlooking the guardhouse.

"Mission Complete!" yelled Naruto. Lucia just sweat dropped and looked at the boy in amazement. How he was able to stuff like this and get away was only for the Nine to know.

They started walking by the Guard house when something caught his eye. A shadow the size of a small house was coming towards them. He stopped and looked up.

"That's a big Damn bird." he said looking at the bird overhead. It wasn't like any bird he had ever seen before. It was big and solid black. Lucia looked up and saw what he was talking about. They watched as it soared off over Dragonsreach. Looking to each other they just shrugged and walked on.

They didn't get very far as soon as the bird passed the gates opened. A man road in on a horse and got just across the bridge before falling off. Naruto used a charka boosted sprint to catch the man before he hit the ground.

The man looked up at the kid and Naruto could see blood coming out of his mouth. In his chest was a black spike.

"Helgen... attacked by" he coughed up blood "dragon. It was…destroyed." The man's eyes rolled back into his head. Naruto layed him down and closed his eyes. It was not the first person he had seen die, and he was sure it would not be the last.

By this time Lucia was not the only person standing there. A few guards and many others looked at the blond. Naruto looked at the man's hand saw a note he was holding onto. He slowly pulled the note and read it. He quickly folded it and formed a quick hand seal. The others were surprised to see that after he did this he disappeared and a bunch of leaves falling to ground.

Lucia had seen him do this before and knew something was very wrong. The only times he had seen him use it was when he needed to be somewhere very very fast. Something was wrong and she knew it.

(Dragonsreach)

Jarl Bargruuf and Farengar were talking about some new findings he found while looking though some old tomes. He bought the tomes off an adventurer who said she was going to find the Atherim forge. The tomes talked of the Elder Scrolls and their special capabilities. Like how they allowed people to tap into a different power that was locked inside of them.

It was at that moment a swirl of leaves appeared between them. The guards pulled their swords due to the fact this was the first time they had seen this. One of the closer ones swung at the swirl only for the sound of swords hitting. The leaves cleared and every one present automatically knew who it was due to the blond hair.

The guard's sword was caught between Naruto's own. He raised his head and looked straight at Bargruuf. They could tell the usual Happy Go Lucky blond was dead serious and in no mood to joke. Naruto quickly sheathed his swords and grabbed the note before throwing it at Jarl Bargruuf who caught it.

"We have trouble Bargruuf, more than the giant attack two years ago." said Naruto. He could see the yarl's eyes widen as he read the note. He closed it and handed it to the Farengar who opened it up and read it as well.

"If what the note says is true then we're in big trouble. The dragon of legend came and attacked Helgen and destroyed at the whole town. I'll dispatch troops to search for survivors." said the Bargruuf who grabbed a quill and started writing.

Farengar looked at Naruto before waving his hand to get his attention. "Hey Naruto I wanted to ask you if you could retrieve an item for me?"

"And by retrieve you mean go on a mission that I may or may not come back from?" he thought for a second "Ah what the hell I got nothing better to do."

"Atta boy, now I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and get an item called the Dragon Stone." He could see the question on his lips. "As for how I know that it is there I have good sources for information."

"O.K. so back to problem at hand how do I get there?" he watched as Farengar walked over to the map.

"If you head to the western watchtower and look up the mountain there is a path. You go up that path to get there." he reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll "Here is a map of the holds and the roads. The route you will be taking is here." he pointed to a thin black line.

Naruto nodded and left as quickly as he appeared only leaving leaves where he once stood.

"I must get him to tell me where he got that spell." mumbled Farengar.

(Warmaidens before the Dead man)

Aela had just got done buying her latest order of arrows. She and Naruto had just shot up their last bit of steel arrows and Eorlund didn't know the first thing about fletching.

"Say how's Naruto I haven't seen him in a while?" asked Ulfberth grabbing the arrows and placing them on the counter.

"The pup is doing alright from what I can tell, but he stays in trouble a lot by pulling pranks. The one good thing is, is that he can focus on the task that is needed to be done before doing something like that." She sighed at the memory of the happened to Kodlak a month ago "he is like a full grown man with a kid's mind at times."

Ulfberth got a good laugh out of that. While I was true that Naruto had a playful side he had seen the serious side a few times as well. Of which he had seen was one time Nazeem had told the blond to leave him alone, but after Naruto had persisted the man pulled a dagger and sliced him only for his foot to get stuck under a log. Naruto was standing behind him pointing an arrow at his head. The blond said he done it because he talked bad about Lucia.

"Anyway thank you again for the arrows." She told the man before pulling out a bag of coins and tossing it on the counter. She picked up the 500 arrows she ordered before walking out.

She walked up the street holding her arrows before going in to Belethor's shop. She saw the greedy man counting his coin in plain daylight and grinning ear to ear. She sighed at having to do business with the man. It took him a moment to notice she was standing there before quickly putting away the money quickly.

"Everything's for sale my friend!" he chimed happily silently hopping that she didn't see the money he was counting. She walked up to the counter and put her hands on it looking him in the eyes.

"I am looking for some spells." she told the man who looked like he was going to piss himself. He turned quickly and started looking for the tomes he had gotten from a traveling mage.

He returned with five of the books and placed them on the counter. There was five novice level spells, but just as dangerous as any other. "How much?"

"for 200 coins I'll let you have them." he had to turn some profit because he bought them for 175, that and he didn't want a pissed off Huntress.

"Deal." She tossed the money on the counter and picked up the tomes and walked out. Belethor sighed in relief when she left.

Aela had just walked out when Lucia had run by heading towards Dragonsreach. "Lucia!" she yelled stopping the girl in her path. Lucia looked and walked back down the stairs to her. "What's going on, and where are you going?"

"Naruto disappeared after the man that rode in died." she looked back down the road at the people carrying the man off "from what I could see the man had a black spike stuck in his chest and his face was burned like someone hit him with a fire spell at point blank."

"That dumbass he fucking used one of the spells he learned from Red. When I get my hands on him Hircine help him, he is so fucking dead." She yelled. Lucia looked at the lady with a slight fear.

"Mom you can kill me latter right now I need I'm leaving." Said someone behind her, she turned around and saw Naruto looking her in the eyes. She saw the seriousness in his eyes the only time she had remembered seeing that was on the jobs he went on. It then registered that he said leaving, and her anger left her.

"What! Where are you going?!" she said franticly not knowing how to react to her pup leaving the den.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few day at the most a week's time. I'm just going to Bleak Falls Barrow to get some kind of tablet for the crazy mage in Dragonsreach." he said eyeing the items she had in her hand. "But since it's late I'll leave in the morning early." This got Aela to perk up and smile. It was time to offer him the gift of moon born.

He smiled at seeing his mom happy and hoped times could be like this forever. But in the back of his mind something told him that he was different and that things will never be the same after this, but he pushed it aside.

"Come on pup it's time for your gift before you leave the den." The trio walked back up to the mead hall talking and enjoying themselves to Aela it seemed to be the calm before the storm.

_love it hate it send me a review and i will try to fix it. _

_have a good day _

"Trust your beliefs, and your blade. They will get you through life" _someone_


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

_Hello people, this is the next installment of The Last Septim_ _and it seemed to me that the story was pretty well received by the people. I got one major question, and a few reviews. I have to ask you that if you are going to leave a review, please let it be constructive. I need your help as readers to push the story to new heights._

**_AW the unknown reviewer:_**_ to answer the question you gave me… I really don't know why people have been fouced on the Companions/Jorrvaskr / circle. I understand the problem behind them, but I can see the perks. When you're a werewolf in the game you don't get diseases at all, and it's true that they don't use stealth or magic or anything like that. But the perks far outweigh the problems._

_As for the other part of the question, I could see Naruto being raised by the Dark Brotherhood, but as for Red (if you haven't guessed who that is already)is too up front for anything like that. Plus where I'm going with this the Companions are needed for the later chapters._

* * *

They had just gotten back to the mead hall and walked in. Lucia was right behind them the whole way just enjoying the time she spent with the people she called family. Aela was the closest thing to a mother that she had since her real mom died and Naruto seemed like an older brother to her, but she still had feelings for the blond.

"Lucia can I ask you to stay here for the night." said Aela in a ordering tone. Though the young girl didn't know the reason for that she understood the order.

Naruto on the other hand didn't understand why, but didn't voice it. Whatever reason his mom had was a good one and he didn't need to be a scholar to know that. He did have a feeling that the reason retained to him.

"Hey mom" he said smiling "what ya got in you hand?" He had been eyeballing the items all the way up and hope that they were spell tomes.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Well you said this morning that you wanted to learn some spells and stuff so I got you five spells."

This got Naruto's eyes to gleam. He had alway wanted to learn some spells even if they were novice level. He just wanted to try them.

Feeling a presents behind him along with a small amount of KI he turned around slowly. There behind him was Skjor and Red both of whom were cracking their knuckles and smiling wildly.

"Um hi." he said praying to the Devines that they would save him. Red raised his fist to strike the blond, but as he swung to hit Aela caught the fist and looked them both in the eyes. Her emotions changeling in an instant.

"We don't have time for this. The pup is leaving tomorrow so it's time for him learn the truth of his heritage and the gift." she said calmly.

"Fine I'll go and get the scroll and finish the translation for you and the rest of the circle. As for you kit you get to read your father's words." The man tourned and walked towards the living quarters to get the scroll.

"Yea just be at the underforge and midnight." said Skjor before walking out.

"Mom I thought you didn't know who dad was?" asked Naruto in confusion. He had asked many times who his dad was but every time his mom told him she didn't know.

"Lucia you can stay if you want to listen, but what is said in this room stays in this room." she told the girl allowing her to know a secret that only the Circle knew. "The truth is that you are not my pup that you and me are not blood kin, but know that I think of you as my son and love you. You know how we go hunting at night once a month?"

"Yea." he replied even though he was a little hurt for being lied too all his life he knew that his mom loved him.

"We were on one of these hunts when we found you. We were on our way back when a blinding light shown catching my eye. When I went to search for the source I found you and the scroll Red is bringing up. You were just born and wrapped in a light blue blanket. We took you back to the hall and got Red to translate your language since he was the only one who knew it."

It was at this moment that the said person came in carrying a big scroll. He sit it down and pulled out a paper and handed it to the blond.

Naruto read it and looked at his mom. "So my full name is Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze Septim. Like I could be related to the Septim's."

Aela didn't know what to say as she herself had a hard time believing that too. But that was besides the point. He needed to know the truth.

"What is wrote on the scroll is for your eyes only since there is a blood seal on it." Red said handing the boy a smaller scroll then what he carried in.

Knowing about blood seals he bit his thumb and wiped it across the kanji. It glowed blue before fading away to nothingness. He opened it and looked at the writing.

'Naruto,

I see your reading the letter I meant to give to you when you became a ninja, but seeing as how I'm dead and you are in another world I quickly wrote this down and attached it to the scroll I was going to give you. Learn these and one day return under your own allegiance.

Remember I love you

Goodbye'

He looked at the first jutsu it was something called 'Resngan' and the steps seemed to be simple enough that he could learn it in under a week. The next required him to be a master at seals as it needed a seal attached to a knife called a 'kunei' something he had never heard of. He decided to write the seals on his throwing stars.

There was more but those two were the ones that caught his eye. He could think of multiple ways to 'Flying Thunder God' as it said.

Meanwhile Lucia had watched the conversation paying attention to what was said. She knew that the info that was told can never be retold, but she was content knowing the truth about Naruto.

"Hey Lucia," said Aela "come with me so we can get you ready for bed."

"But what about Naruto?"

"He has something he needs to do, and beside he's older then you." said the Huntress. She knew the real reason for him being up, but to her surprise he didn't seem to notice the comment. He seemed to be in his own world looking at the scroll.

He was so zoned out that he didn't even register that Lucia had given him a hug before she left. He was studying the steps for the resengan. He finally looked up and noticed that he was the only person in the room. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to the scroll.

(Skjor)

He was walking out of the mead hall towards the underforge preparing the ceremony he could smell that he was being followed by someone. Though who he had no idea, but he knew that it was a guy from the smell. It was one of the perks of being a ware wolf, enhanced, sight, hearing, and smell.

He quickly stepped into the shadows to lay in wait for the person to pass. He didn't have to wait long before a man dressed in dark clothes went sneaking by. He quietly pulled his sword and stepped out holding the sword behind man's neck resting on his shoulder. The man stopped and looked behind him only to see a man in armor pointing a sword at him.

"State you intentions." ordered Skjor. He was planning to run the man though if it was the wrong kind of answer. The man looked at him before grabbing his own neck and snapping it.

Skjor was surprised that he had gotten that kind of answer out of the now dead man. He decided to get done with what he was told to do before messing with the problem.

(Naruto)

He was currently reading the scroll, that was until he felt someone enter the room. He knew that the door was still closed and the only way in was to open it, but if you were able to use charka you could enter a room unnoticed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

To the intruder it looked like he was just tired, but he was really paying attention to where the person was. He was to his left under a genjustu. Closing the scroll he placed it on the table. Quickly he went over his options the one that stood out the most was to use a substitution with something before attacking, but he needed time to do that something the person wasn't giving him.

Making a quick decision he grabbed a throwing star and threw it at the man. Instantly the genjustu dropped a man I a white mask cartwheeled out of the way. On instinct Naruto side stepped as a knife went by.

They both stopped and looked at each other almost as if studying their opposition. Naruto quickly drew his swords and defected one of the strange knives.

"So I see then Kyūbi vessel has gained some skills. Too bad that I am under orders to kill you, you would have been great for our cause." said the masked man. His voice was level, devoid of any emotion.

The man charged him and tried to roundhouse kick Naruto. Naruto ducked and kicked out aiming for the man's knee effective breaking it. The masked man stumbled back. Taking charge of the problem Naruto did a quick round house kick sending the man flying though the door.

This woke up the rest of the people who were sleeping. Most everyone had started sleeping in light armor in case they needed to act quickly for what ever reason. They all came out bearing arms ready for a fight, but the sight that greeted them was a blond holding a man in the air with two swords sticking out of him.

Pulling the swords out and sheathing them he looked at the man. He was no older then 20 and had dark shiny black hair. The mask he wore was now shattered and scattered on the floor. He looked at the crowd he had gathered an noticed that some if them were looking at him in a mix if aw and fear.

He then turned and quickly left.

(Aela)

She had just left the mead hall when she noticed she was being tailed. This quickly put her on edge as she didn't like people following her. At first she though it was Naruto, but when the wind changed she picked up the scent of a female. She knew it wasn't Lucia as she knew her scent.

So that meant that the person following her had some other motive. She inched her hand towards her dagger and prepared to attack, but when she turned she was forced to block a short sword attack. She pulled back and threw the dagger. It hit her arm causing her to drop the sword. The person then started to attack using her fist, Aela was surprised to see that the girl didn't even flinch when the knife hit her.

She brought up her arm so that the hit connected with her vanbrace, and was awarded with a cracking sound that told her that the hit had broken the girl's hand. Aela backhanded the girl using the metal vanbrace knocking her out.

It was at this time that Naruto arrived via body flicker. He looked at the girl then at his mom before pulling some thin but very strong rope out and tying the girl up.

He looked to his mom and nodded before picking the girl up and walking back. They both walked back inside just as Red and Skjor walked in both of which carrying bodies. They could both tell that the people they carried were dead as the could see that their hands weren't bound.

"Well this has been eventful." said Red cheerfully even though everyone present could feel the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

The door opened and Kodlak walked in and saw the four carrying three bodies. He raised and eyebrow and looked to Red hoping for an answer.

"The truth is is that these three people had attacked us, they seem to be ninja just like me and Naruto. Though the only difference is that they are part of a special group of ninja." said Red explaining the problem. They all knew that time was of the essence as for how long Naruto could stay.

They all looked to Naruto as if asking the unknown question 'how long'. Naruto had planned to leave in the morning, but that was option was gone as soon as the group showed up.

"Here's my question is how the hell did they get here? I thought that my dad used a seal?"

Red looked to be deep in thought as he racked his brain as to how they got there. He thought of the ways that something like that could have happened. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks... The Yamakas. Whoever these people worked for must have a member of their clan under his command and whoever he had must have known the forbidden jutsu Dead Delve(1).

"Whoever these people worked for must have a member of their clan under his command and who ever he had must have known the forbidden jutsu Dead Delve. It was made for integration of people who were dead but the reason it is forbidden is that it cost the life force of the person but not that instant" said Red " the Mastermind must have gotten a hold of your dad's body and got someone to use Dead Delve on him there for allowing him to send people here by using the seal. "

"When I get my hands on that fucker I'll gut em!" said Naruto getting more and more pissed at the situation.

They all stopped when the prisoner started to stir. He removed the mask to see her face. The second she realized what was going on she tried to back up in fear. This action got Red to cock a eyebrow, he could tell that whoever trained these people taught them to be weapons and nothing more. From Skjor told him about the other lead him to believe that if the mission could not be complete or they were compromised they they were taught to kill themselves. Therefore this lead him to believe that this was her first mission.

Naruto walked over to the girl and looked at her. When the blond come over she closed her eyes tight as if preparing for the end, but to her surprise he just crouched down I front of her. She opens her eyes for a moment to see what was going on only to find sea blue eyes looking at her. Slowly she looked at him seeing no threat to her life.

"Ok let's start from the beginning. Hi my name is Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze Septim. And you are?" he asked in fluent Japanese.

"Um..." she stopped for a second almost as if she was haveing second thoughts about trust, but the more she looked in to his eyes the more she felt she could trust him" my name is Naomi, but... Most now call me Tora."

"Good to know Naomi... Now the second question is who do you work for?"

"I can't say." she replied. He could tell that there was more but didn't press. " I'm sorry."

" no no it's ok... And my finial question is what was your mission?"

"We were supposed to kill a young boy that had blond hair and blue eyes, just like you." she replied even though she knew the person her and her team were supposed to kill was right in front of her. "I know that my team and I were supposed to track and kill a 8 year old kid that was the Kyūbi vessel so that the village could have it's weapon back."

It was at this moment that she felt a KI so intense that it made the whole temp in the room drop by 30 degrees. She saw a man there looking here direction eyes red in anger.

"I NEVER GO BY THAT NAME AGAIN!" yelled Red not noticing the other companions were watching from the stairs to the livening quarters.

Everyone preset munis Naomi, Lucia, and Naruto, couldn't under stand the conversation. They were trying to find a way to learn what was going on.

Naomi stared wide eyed at the man, but could tell that he was telling the truth about being Kyūbi. The red eyes told it all.

She closed her eyes in fear of the monster, but to her surprise and everyone else she felt warmth for the first time in years embrace her. Her eyes cracked open and stared at the green cloak that Naruto wore. She started crying in happiness as it had been the first time since her mother died that she felt cared for.

Lucia looked apon the scene like someone had ripped her heart out. She felt angered as she saw the person she loved holding someone that not even ten minutes ago was trying to kill him.

"Lucia pack your things were leaving!" he yelled back in Nordic so that everyone could understand. He picked up Naomi bridal style and walked over to the door going to the livening quarters. Everyone stepped to

The side and Lucia followed the blond in to get packed.

Naruto and Lucia sweat dropped as they both saw the extent of the damage done to the door on Naruto's room. The hinges were broken and the door was on the ground. Naomi looked at the blond and then at the door amazed that someone his age had the strength to do something like that.

The blond was still coming to terms about what he had learned. There were people out there who had knowledge of his father and were able to come to Nirn, to him this spelled trouble.

On another note was the girl that was a part of the group. Though he knew the girl was new the organization and didn't have the mentality of the group she was still dangerous, but what troubled him the most was where her loyalties lay.

He decided to leave her here till they could prove her loyalty was to him and his family not to the other man. It was a tossup on whether to leave her here or take her with him, but he decided to choose the first because of her injuries among other things.

He walked into his room and sit Naomi down on the bed and grabbed a healing potion. When he handed it to her she looked at the liquid like it was poison before looking up at the blond. Naruto knew what she was asking.

"No it's meant to heal not kill. Though it might burn like some of the drinks they serve down in Riften it will heal your hand and other injuries you have." he said before turning and picking up the scroll and putting it in his leather pack. He was trying to get every thing he needed for the next week or so of travel.

He saw his throwing stars setting on the table and picked them. Opening the pack that held them he pulled one out and looked at them. They hummed of a distant energy that you could feel, he shook his head at the poor trader that his mom bought them off of. The price would have been five times then what she paid had he known they were enchanted.

He looked over at Naomi and saw her eyeing the weapons.

"You know these weapons?" he asked seeing her nod her head. "How?"

"We use them a lot in battle, they're called shurikin. They are usually non lethal, but they can kill." she replied "they are some of the first weapons we learn how to use in the academy."

"What is this academy you speak of is it like the collage in Winterhold?" he asked, but saw her look at him confused. "The collage is somewhere where you can learn magic, they have earned a bad rep for the local nords."

She still didn't understand, but held her tongue. She looked at the boy in front if her with a main question in her mind. Why was she ordered to kill the boy?

(Minor time skip)

By eleven Naruto and Lucia were ready to go. They walked out mead hall with their gear. They wanted to leave without too much commotion, but as Azura would have it, it seemed impossible. The circle knew that they were going , and it seemed the whole group was there.

"We wanted to see you off before you tried to sneak off." said Skjor, the one eyed man saw the pair look at him and the group. Naruto was armed to the teeth and Lucia had a plethora of daggers. Aela knew that Naruto had been teaching her self-defense for the past few years, but even she was surprised that the young girl had so many.

"If I was going to say good bye it would imply I won't come back." replied Naruto looking over the crowd there. He smiled and nodded a goodbye, before leaving out the door. He could see clouds on the horizon almost as if they were placed they signaling the start of the storm. They walked through the streets of Whiterun and saw how peaceful the city was and at that instant thunder could be heard. He pulled up his hood and walked out the gates and started in their journey for their life, it seemed that his memories of everything he had done in his life were leading up to something he didn't know about on the horizon.

* * *

_Kind of a filler chapter as they say, there will be more action next chapter.  
_

_1. Dead Delve, its like the mind transfer, but its meant for the dead. But the drawback is that it kills the user within the hour, and destroys the brain of the both the user and target. So that meant that only one team could be sent. _

_Before I get bombarded with questions about Naomi and her being with ROOT, remember even though Danzo tries to make them go without emotions and stuff like that there are some that have been known to change(Sai cough cough). Just think of her as a person who joined ROOT and held on to her emotions even though some traits have been implanted into her like her high pain tolerance. _

_Here's a challenge for the readers and followers for each Fav./ follow leave a review so i can have the drive to pump out chapters faster. _

_So till next time..._


	3. Memories and Ansestral History

**_Hey there just a quick note. 1. There will be a lot of flashbacks (while traveling to Bleak Falls) this chapter giving you insight on Naruto's life so far. 2. There will be a kinda Thalmor Bingo Book at the end giving you info on each of the main characters. _**

_"_talk"

'_though' flashback_

**"spirit talk" 'thought'**

Naruto and Lucia were passing by the Western Watchtower. The rain was coming down in sheets and the visibly was bad, but he knew it was there because he could see the lights. He quickly sent a prayer to the Divines for his cloak and the fact that is was water proof. Lucia was in the same boat as he had packed an extra for her.

He saw the old stone wall surrounding the tower and it made him remember his first mission for the Companions.

_(Flashback)_

_The nine year old blond was sitting on so rocks overlooking an old fort. Him and Red had been assigned to rescue some people from Helgen and as they were able to find out the bandits had taken them to the old fort. _

_He looked over to Red to see what he was doing, but to his surprise the man was sleeping. It seemed to him that Red was waiting for something that had yet to happen. His head rested against the blunt side of his sword and he was snoring slightly. The blond knew that the sword was a Skyforge Steel sword, but that was where the similarities end for the blade and the rest of the swords. His sword had been custom made and one side of the sword was like a saw. He said it was meant to break the blades of his opponents. _

_He sighed and got ready to move down to the base. Since Red was asleep he was going to sneak in and free the people and get out. He pulled his hunting bow off his back and knocked an arrow. True he had never taken a life before, but for these people he didn't think of them as living. _

_Darting from tree to tree he quickly moved to the front of the fort, and prepared to enter. He pulled out a potion and swallowed its contents. He dropped the bottle and it looked like if came out of thin air. He had twenty seconds to make it across the yard and to the door. _

_To his luck when he got to the door a pair of men walked out allowing his to enter without losing his invisibility. The fort was small on the inside even though it was massive on the outside. It seemed that the bandits had taken the fort when it was abandoned by the imperials because the legion flags were still hanging in the fort. _

_He didn't notice, but the potion wore off and he was walking right in the middle of the hall that had bandits everywhere. He crossed in front of a door way not knowing he was visible. _

_"HEY!" yelled someone one and Naruto quickly turned to the voice. What surprised him was that a blade was inches away from his face. He pulled his head back and drew an arrow before releasing it at point blank hitting the man in the head. Blood shot out and covered Naruto. _

_Instantly he dropped the bow and looked at the blood covering his hands. He had just killed a man even if he was a bandit, the blood was on his hands, and he had just made his first kill. He was so focused on his hands that he didn't even notice the other bandits charging him. _

_It was at that moment that Red made his appearance in a burst of speed. He stabbed the man in the chest and pulled it up and out causing the saw bladed side to cut though the man. "Say kit didn't expect you to freeze up when you made your first kill." He looked to the blond and shook his head at the kid and walked over to him. _

_"I-I killed a m-man…" he said looking at his hands "Red I killed someone!" _

_"I know kit I know, but that doesn't matter no more, you are a Companion now and sometimes you have to. We can step over that bridge later, but for now let's finish and get out of here."_

_The blond nodded and slowly got up, he just wanted this day to end. He walked off with Red behind him never to see that bow again._

(End Flashback)

He and Lucia walked by the old fort that housed the local imperial garrison. The imperials must have been doing night maneuvers because the sun had yet to come and the sounds of metal clashing inside could be heard. Again it took him down memory lane and it reminded him of his first spar with Red with his swords.

(Flashback)

_The day was bright and the sounds of swords clashing could be heard throughout the area. A blond kid about 11 was holding two black blades in his hands one held in reverse and keeping another sword from hitting. His opponent wielded a straight steel sword with no hand guard and double edged. The blond struck out with his other sword causing the other to do a backflip in order to dodge the strike._

_"Very good Naruto, you're still a little predicable, but that almost had me." said the man holding the sword "given a few more years you would be very hard to beat."_

_"I've had one hell of a teacher Red." Naruto replied. He charged and struck fast the blades he wielded looked like black streaks and to everyone's surprise Red was able to keep up, if the sparks and sound of blades clashing indicated anything. The most unpredictable thing the blond had done to date had just happened. He kicked Red in the nuts and the result was a girlish scream followed by him doubling over. _

_Naruto placed the swords at his neck and smiled in victory. "I win." was all he needed to say, but the look from Red told him that his life was going to be hell for the next few days. _

The sun was just starting to rise as they started up the mountain. It had stopped raining an hour ago, but that didn't mean that it wasn't snowing up the mountain. He had no idea what made him go back to the past so much, it was almost like he had wanted to go back to the time before all this. That didn't mean that he wasn't happy to be out and bout, but he knew that the feeling he had was like a slap in to face to him. He felt like he was going to a place that was home, almost like the Barrow called to him.

They began up the mountain and soon found out why people didn't come up the path so much. The answer was simple, wolves. In just a few hours of walking up the pair had run in to so many of the things that it wasn't even funny, but he was happy for the pelts as that would fetch a nice amount of money back in town.

It was midday by now, but they had been traveling for a good twelve hours and weren't even a quarter of the way up the mountain. He looked over to Lucia and saw her snuggling closer to the wool cloak she was wearing.

"Hey Lucia do you want to stop for the day and rest up, I can build a fire for us?" he told her. She just nodded and got closer to the rock face to stave the wind off. He walked over to the pine trees on the side of the trail and gathered some pine needles for fire starter. Then he brought out his smaller sword and cut away at the branches of the tree to get some wood.

As he was walking he didn't notice a pack of wolves come out of a cave to his back. The three wolves moved slowly so they could surround him. As if on some silent signal they all rushed him. He didn't even have time to turn around before they were on him. The first bit his arm and pulled back to get him off his feet. Naruto dropped his sword when the wolf attached itself to his arm and he couldn't reach his other.

"Get the hell off my arm you damn wolves!" he yelled and kicked one in the face to get it off his leg. The wolf yelped and backed off for a second before coming back and grabbing on to him once more. Naruto caught a glimpse of something pass over his head before feeling the pulling go away on his left arm. He took that chance and aimed his hand at the other wolf's head unleashing a torrent of fire from the flames spell. He then kicked the other wolf in the head and done the same.

He turned and saw Lucia standing there holding one of her knives. She saw that the wolves were dead and slowly sheathed it. "You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah just a few cuts and stuff, but I will be alright." He replied to her. She nodded and walked over to the dead wolf to retrieve her dagger. "Come on we can stay the next few hours in the cave over there."

They picked up the wood and walked over to the cave and started to build a fire. Lucia found a chest in the cave and tried to pick the lock only to waste a few lock picks. While she was doing that Naruto had started to get the fire going and had brought out some food for them to eat.

"Say Naruto how much food we got?" she asked the blond, he shrugged and pulled out one of the scrolls he carried with him. She saw the seals that he had told her about written all over the scroll. He counted the seals on the scroll.

"Um if I could say we have enough food in the scroll for three weeks of food for the both of us. But if I was to see a deer or a bear I could kill it and have enough food for a month just off that." he said. She just nodded and picked up a half loaf of bread and started eating "There seems to be something on you mind, care telling me what?"

She didn't answer for a while and just chewed on the bread. "To be honest Naruto I feel as if something is going to happen to you, and that I won't be able to help you. I'm scared that I can't protect you. Like what happened with the wolves I almost didn't get there in time to help you…" he could see tears rolling down her face "Naruto I love you and I can't lose you not like I did the rest of my family."

He got up and walked over to her before pulling her into a hug. "I won't leave you, nothing is going to happen to me." he told her and pulled her closer '_I will protect you, with my life._' the pair stayed there for the night getting warm and resting. They finally got up in the morning and started back on the path. The snow was coming down peacefully and it seemed all was good for the pair.

(_Flashback_)

_Naruto was ten and had just gotten his swords. They had been forged of Skyforge steel and ebony. Even though Eorlund told him that mixing two metals together was impossible he proved that it was possible at the right temp. He held his blades showing light of the day reflecting off of them. _

_He sheathed them and walked off. His mind was pondering the possibilities of what he could do with the blades. He walked down to the old Gildergreen to get some rest from working and pay his respects to Talos. He didn't see the shadow he had gained when he walked past the wall of the Companions. _

_He walked over and sit on a bench to rest from the forging of his swords. The shadow moved being the hut to hide from him. It didn't know that it had been seen by Naruto. The blond smirked at the shadow he had. He had to hand it to it the thing knew how to avoid people. _

_He got up and walked over to the shrine and put his back to the person. When the person saw this it made it's move to take the money. In a quick movement the person had taken the money and ran off with it. He smirked at the attempt to take his money. He knew there were pickpockets about and had already taken counter measures for it. He had placed a basic tracking seal on the pouch that Red had taught him._

_He followed at a slow pace to allow the person the idea that they had gotten away. The person had run In under the water bridge at the gate, and had started cleaning out the pouch. He walked down the tunnel hanging on the roof of it so not the get wet. _

_"You know it's a bad idea to steal from a Companion, and even more so when that Companion is as well trained as an assassin." he told the person and held his sword at the back of their neck to emphasize the point. When the person turned around he could see the person was a young girl. Her eyes were wild in shock as she looked at the blade. "Just give back the money and I will let you go." she nodded and tossed him the money he caught it and tied it back on his belt. "Mind telling me who you are and why you tried to steal my money I work hard to get?" he asked sheathing his sword and letting the flow of charka stop so he didn't have to talk upside down. _

_Her eyes were still in shock when he landed "How did you do that?" he didn't answer her question._

_"Tell you what you answer my questions and I'll answer yours." he replied._

_"My name in is Lucia, and I tried to take you money because I'm so hungry."_

_"ok where are you parents?" he asked and quickly saw her face turn down in sadness "So you alone eh. As for how I did what I done, it's something called charka. I and my mentor Red are the only people who can use it." he saw her confusion "its like Magicka, but it's a mix of physical and spiritual energy." It was at that moment her stomach growled and her grinned "Come on let's get you some food."_

_She smiled at the blond's generous offer and happily followed him up to the mead hall for some food. It was then that Naruto had made his first friend outside of the Companions. _

(_end flashback_)

It seemed that every little thing reminded him of the past and it was starting to bug him. He just wanted to get the damn tablet and get home, not dwell in the past like this. He looked back to his close friend and saw her smile at him giving him something to look forward to later in his life. It was hard to believe that they had met under those circumstances. 

He saw a flag blowing in the wind showing that they were still on the path. The snow was coming down lightly, and to him it was soothing. He then looked ahead to see if they were close to the Barrow. To his surprise he could see the Barrow up ahead the stone arches covered in snow. Something pulled him, almost like something was calling out to him. He looked up the stairs and saw a figure move, he could see though him but at the same time he could not. His mind told him to follow the man.

"Lucia did you see the man walking up there?" he asked. He looked back and saw her look at him confused.

"No Naruto, what are you talking about?" she replied. He just mumbled nothing to her. They walked up the stairs and saw a body of a man stuck to the door of the Barrow by an arrow.

"Seems we aren't the only people here." he told her while pulling out the arrow. "Elven…" he tossed the arrow aside and drew his bow. He gently pushed the door open and the pair walked in. Immediately he heard voices on the other side of the room. He knocked an arrow and crouched down.

He moved behind some debris to hide. Beside him was another man with three arrows in him, and to the right was another missing a head. He looked to Lucia and saw her shiver at the sight. He peaked over the rocks to see who the people were.

Standing by a fire the pair of people wore Elven armor swords at their sides. "Shit Thalmor," he whispered to Lucia.

"What are the elves doing here?" she asked. He just shook his head not knowing himself. Then it dawned on him.

"Their after the same thing we are." Then he looked past the pair and saw the same man standing there in the doorway. "No way…" he mumbled, but Lucia didn't hear him. "Lucia can you stay here and wait for me to call you?"

"Yeah just be careful." she replied to the blond. He quickly moved to the column closest to the elves and drew the string back on the bow. He released the string and sent the arrow flying towards the target. It hit right in the neck where the armor didn't cover killing the man. His partner drew his sword and peered into the darkness of the room. Naruto knocked another arrow and sent it flying, but the elf was able to deflect the arrow with his sword.

He reached down to draw another arrow, but didn't get to as he felt the coldness of steel against his neck. "You are interfering with official Thalmor business now leave or die." said the elf. Narto looked back and saw a third member of the group holding that he didn't see. He lowered his bow and slowly turned around.

The elf's expression changed as he saw who the man was. "Ah so a member of the Companions graces us with his presents. Naruto Uzimaki age 13 and master archer and sword fighter…" before he could say more a dagger buried itself into the man's neck killing him.

"Don't forget Lucia, the person who killed you." she told the elf before his life ended. She pulled her dagger out and sheathed it; she then looked up in time to see the other elf running towards them. "Naruto look out!" she yelled and in a flash he had his swords out and parried the strike. The elf then pressed him causing him to back pedal to avoid. The elf then did an over hand strike losing control of the sword, that was all Naruto needed to kill the man.

He rammed the sword up into the elf's chest and stabbed the other into the collar bone downward. The elf slumped and looked at the blond before his rolled back and he fell backwards. On his way down Naruto pulled the swords out and sheathed them.

He looked over to the man and saw him fade from his sight. It seemed to him that the spirit wanted him to follow. He turned to Lucia to see how she was holding up, and to his surprise she was holding up. Her dagger was in its sheath and she had wiped her hand clean of blood.

"Come one it's time to move." he said drawing another arrow "Lucia I know that was your first kill, but don't let it eat you up." They moved down the stairs and into the depths of the Barrow.

Along the path they didn't find anything but Drauger and elves, both of which were dead and the first being deader than before. He had seen the spirit many times on his way down to the depths of the catacomb.

The pair arrived in a room and same spirit appears and points to a wall before once more disappearing. Naruto noticed an indent in the wall and walked over. He looked at Lucia and saw that she had saw it too. Then placing his hand on the panel it glowed and a clicking sound could be heard then a path way opened.

They walked in and saw what looked like a study due to both sides being lined in books. In the center was a skeleton holding a book almost as if he was reading it.

"**Ah I see the new Dragonborn graces me with his presents.**" said the same spirit.

Naruto whirled around and saw the man standing there. He got a good look at the person, he wore chainmail armor and his face was shown to the world. It was then that his eyes widened. "No way … y-yo-your Talos!"

"**Aye I have been called Talos, I have been called Tiber Septim, but the title that sticks to me in my mind is Dragonborn. I had lost hope that the last of the Septim line, the last line that carried the powers of Dragonborn was lost to the world, but it seems that somehow it was found.**" said Talos. He looked at the study "**this place was my place of peace, it was my home away from home, but most of all it was my tomb. The place where I learned my first thu'um was here in this Barrow.**" He then started laughing and looked over to Lucia "**it seems that someone has found my spell collection.**"

Sure enough Lucia had read three books as to how to use the spells; she had never found the art of magic so interesting. She finished the book she had in her hands and sure enough just like the last three the book faded in to dust.

"Hey Lucia if you want to stay here I can go on ahead and get the tablet then come back to get you?" he asked her. She just waved her hand and went back to reading. He looked to Talos "will she be safe here?"

"**Do you doubt one of the divines?**" he replied. Naruto just shook his head and walked off.

He left Lucia in the hands of the god. He walked out the passage and saw that the door ahead was closed. The blond sent over and picked the lock. It seemed to him that that someone didn't want followers as the lock had been at the least expert level, but to him that was child's play.

The sight that he got when he entered was a bloody massacre, there were bodies lying everywhere both of the elves and drauger. He walked over to the elf and searched him. In his pouch was a small note dotted in blood and ink.

'_we have been going at this for a few hours now only to run into problem after problem. I was trying to tell Elenwen that we should turn back that the lives of the men weren't worth the damn word wall. How are we supposed to use a dead language that only the dragons know? I have been trying to get the guys to turn back and leave the damn headmaster here for the dead. I guess…' _the note ended and he guessed that was when the Drauger attack and these poor fools didn't even have time to react. He folded the note and tossed it aside before pressing on.

He walked down the stairs and as he looked around he found the area looking more and more like a spiders nest. Turning the corner he found his answer, there fifty feet away was a dead spider. He drew an arrow and sneaked quietly to the next corner, and again there was a dead spider. The only difference was that he could faintly hear voices of people talking up ahead. He guessed that the people were the other elves.

Then the saw what looked like a fire ball going flying at the wall down the hall followed by an arrow. He pulled his hood up and ran to the corner and fired an arrow at the spider. He had no idea why he was helping the Thalmor, but something told him that he was supposed to. He pulled two arrows and let them fly killing a smaller spider and alerting the elves to his presence.

He saw a spider coming down the wall at the Thalmor wizard and in a small charka enhanced burst of speed he got there and dropped kicked the spider into the ground causing a small crater. He then pushed off the ground and stuck to the ceiling. He pulled one of his throwing stars and threw it at another spider killing it as well.

He cut the flow and landed on the ground and put his bow on his back and pulled his star out before looking at the small four elf group. "You people seem to hold up pretty well for how few you are."

"State your intentions!" yelled the lady elf wizard. It seemed that on this queue a pair of elves holding bows aimed at the hooded man.

"I'm not an enemy Elenwen. But I can be if you…" he disappeared and reappeared in the center of the group blades pointed at the elf "try my patience"

"Fine you can hold you own in a fight and your speed seems to be equal to the Graybeards." She replied to Naruto "If you may can you tell us you name?"

"If I was you will try to kill me." he told her and once more disappeared and reappeared back where he was standing.

"So you're a Blade." she said and once more arrows were trained on him.

"No my last name is something I do not wish for you to know." he said walking off. Elenwen held her hand out to tell the other elves to not fire.

"Let's follow him and see what he's after before we do anything." She told them and followed after the man. She saw a light up ahead and could see the man standing there under it as if he was waiting for them. Naruto then turned and walked further into the catacombs. She and her group followed at a distance.

They soon entered a hallway. "ah the hall of stories," she said "the history here would be amazing, if only we could read it."

Naruto on the other hand looked at the wall and saw the writing as clear as day to him. He could read it, but it seemed as if the elves couldn't. "Here in this hall lies the word of power Yol. It means fire and is guarded by Yolshik the Flame. The last of the generals of the order of the Dragon. He died here as a mortal, but his soul remains to protect his home and place of death."

"I see so you can read what it says." Elenwen said walking over the door "it seems we have come in vain the door is sealed by a blood seal most likely for the Dragonborn."

"Yes that is the same seal I seen earlier, and it is indeed for the Dragonborn." said Naruto. She looked down at the ground and turned away.

"the last of the line of Dragonborn's died with Martin Septim." she said.

"**So you think the line has ended?**" asked a disembodied voice "**it has just been found after 200 years.**"

"Tiber just go ahead and quit scaring the baby elves even though I did enjoy it." said Naruto not even turning around to the group.

"**You know something Naruto, your no fun.**" Tiber told him appearing beside Naruto.

"Naruto so that is your name, why am I not surprised that one of the biggest names of the Companions is the savior of our little party." she said "Now answer why you're here Spirit."

"**I only talk to Nords who believe in Talos. That and I have a deep dislike of your kind.**" he told her causing her to snarl at the ghost.

They drew their weapons and were about to charge the pair, but a volley of ice spikes landed in between the two group's causing one to smile and the other to back off. 

"Nobody is going to hurt my Naruto!" yelled a green clad figure with two hands full of ice spells ready to be cast.

"You got here just in time Lucia." said Naruto draw one of his swords "How many spells did she take from your study?"

"**Um of the some 100 or so that were there she took about three fourths.**" he told him "**she almost didn't make it in time."**

"I tried to be here earlier but a black cat crossed my path." this reply got a laugh out of the pair.

Naruto then got real serious and reached up and slightly cut his hand with his sword and placed it on the seal causing it to glow. "Remember this Elves, my name is Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze Septim, and I am the Dragonborn."

_Dun-Dun-Dun ladies and Gentlemen I give to you the newest installment of **The Last Septim**. So now we see Naruto has finally come to terms with him being a Septim. And it seems that the Thalmor now know about our hero so as to where that is going only the fingers know. _

_Review answer Corner.._

_Ww1990ww: I agree with you, I have read many good stories that were ruined by that alone, so I'm not going to make it a Harem. _

_Yes there will be Sheo, (God must hate me right now because I'm seeing Swiss cheese) in latter chapters._

_Now as I said at the start of the chapter I am going to give a bingo book about our characters._

**_Thalmor Bingo Book_**

_Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze Septim: _

_Age: 12.5 _

_Appearance: wears green cloak and has blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. Has a quiver of arrows on the right thigh and carries an elven bow. He also carries two black swords, and throwing stars from the Dunmer_

_Skills_

_Sword fighting: near master, duel wields swords one he uses solely for defense._

_Archery: Expert _

_Spells: novice all around, uses basic magic to great effect. Has the Spells Flames, Frostbite, Shock, Summon Familiar, and Candle Light_

_Other abilities: uses some unknown form of power to use to the same effect as magic. But uses odd hand signs to use them._

_(Jutsu: Shadow clone, Shadow Shuriken (Arrows), starting Rasengan, and Flying Thunder God, he also has the academy basics, along many biju level skill, with one other to be reviled in a later chapter.)_

_Lucia:_

_Age: 10_

_Skills: Unknown_

_Very little is known about her other then she is close friends with Naruto._

_(Near expert in all fields of magic, has massive reserves of Magicka.) _

_Red:_

_Age: unknown_

_Little is known about the man other than his massive power. Carries a two hand sword that is part saw. _

_Uses same odd powers as Naruto without the hand signs._

_(all biju powers)_

_ Anyway I bid you all good night._

_"Build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for a day. Set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life." - Terry Pratchett_


	4. New Troubles and a Long Trip

While Naruto and Lucia were pissing off the elves, Red was enjoying a drink at the Bannered Mare. He was having a good time drinking the mead that they severed that the tavern. It wasn't as good as the mead hall, but it would do. He took another swig of the mead and looked over to the man in the corner. He had been sitting there for the past hour downing bottle of mead after mead and had yet to get close to drunk. Red knew that he could do it just because of who he was, but he didn't feel like it tonight.

But he did feel like earning a few Septim's, so he got up and went over to the man. "You seem like you can hold you liquor, I bet you 100 Septim's that I can out drink you." The man looked up at the man and pulled back his hood.

"You're on." he told him "Name's Sam by the way."

"Red."

Red pulled out a seat and sit down facing the man. He felt something off about the man, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He just wanted the gold. "Hulda bring me my good stuff!" yelled Sam. The lady then grabbed a crate under the counter and quickly walked over to the pair. The people got around the table wanting to see a good drinking contest between two heavyweights as they called them. Up to date everyone who has challenged Sam has lost, but Red as they all knew was no pushover.

Hulda set the crate in the middle of the two men then stepped back and watched. Both of the men then picked up a bottle and knocked it back. They both chugged and slammed the bottle down at the same time. "Damn what's in this stuff?" asked Red before picking up another bottle and drinking it.

Once again they both slammed the bottles down at the same time and nodded to each other. "the best stuff in all of Tamriel." Sam said picking up another bottle. The onlookers were astounded as they had seen what kind of stuff the man drank, and Red was keeping up with him.

Red grabbed another bottle and swiftly drank it, before picking up another and chugging it. Sam was amazed at what he saw, the first mortal that could hold immortal liquor. They both then grabbed the last bottles and knocked it back as well. Sam fell over backwards in his chair and dropped the bottle and Red finished his and slammed it down.

"Lookeses likes meees winss Gam." slurred Red standing up and reaching across the table and grabbed Sam's bottle and drank it. He then just walked off and started back up to the mead hall. He didn't make it.

"Oi you in the armor, I need you to come with me for the night, for being drunk in public." said a guard walking up to Red and grabbing his shoulder. Red just looked back at the man, and… smiled.

"Ya said somezthings tooese me?" he mumbled "me not ins a verry goods mood to puts upses with ye bullshits." Red opened his hand and formed a black ball in it before allowing it to go off and blowing the man away. Red lowered his head and started chuckling it then turned into full blown laughter before going into his fox mode. This was the sight the Whiterun garrison arrived to see, a crazed laughing red fox. The rest of the hour was filled with black rays and human parts raining down.

(_next morning_)

Red awoke with a pounding head and a major memory gap. The last thing he remembered was challenging Sam to a drinking contest. 'What the hell happened last night?' he mused to himself but was quickly brought out of his musing when something moved beside him. He looked over to see Aela under the blankets with him. Two and two equaled trouble for him when Naruto returned if he found out about what he thought he done with the kit's adopted mom.

"He-he top of the morning to you lad." said someone to his right. Red turned so quickly that his back popped in a hundred different places.

"shit shit shit shit, my back!" yelled Red gabbing his back. He glanced at the man after he got over the pain. The man was dressed in half purple colored clothes, with a top hat on and a… 'is that a piece of cheese he's eating?'

"I must say for a mortal you do know how to cause some mass mayhem and you are also certifiably insane. I am surprised to see that you are even still here after taking on half the Whiterun guard, but then again everyone needs some madness in their life." he told Red.

"First off you insane jester from hell, I'm not a mortal so don't even compare me to those walking sacks of jerky. Second off just who in the name of Hermarus Mara are you?" asked Red getting agitated with the man.

"You can call me Sue, you can call me Insane, but if you want me to cut off your tail and skip rope with it you can call me Late for Dinner, speaking of which when is dinner?" Red just had to face palm at the man "A for my real name it's Sherogorath, prince of madness and you my fox friend… have some very good cheese here." he told Red taking another bite of cheese that apperared from thin air. (A.N: author even face palms at this)

"Kami help me, the damn deadra are here." mumbled Red putting some clothes on. To his surprise Aela had yet to wake up. He didn't pay any mind to that because he was glad that he didn't explain to the huntress. "So what's your business here?"

"We're here to make you an offer." said a new voice. Red turned and saw a man standing there, the man was dressed in black and carried a dagger on his side.

"Sam I swear to kami I'm going to beat the shit out of you." growled Red balling up his fist and walking over to him. Then it hit him. "Wait we?"

"Yes we, me and Shero here." said Sam motioning to the cheese eating loon "By the way it's not Sam, my name is Sanguine."

"Kami help me, I swear if you two piss me off in any way shape or form. I _will_ skip rope with your entrails." Red told them "Now what in the name of all things unholy are two of the Daedric princes doing here?"

"We're here to defy Akatosh, though we may be what mortals call unholy, minus our sister Meridia, we are unable to stop his first born from destroying the world who is just as unholy." said Sanguine.

"And?"

"Well this is where you come in; you are directly connected to the last Dragonborn. There is a prophecy that the first born of Akatosh battles the last of a line of emperors." he saw Red's eyes widen "You know who were talking about. He must be ready for what is to come. Me and Shero here will give him support, but we must do it in a way that the Divines don't know lest we bring a war that had never been seen to the likes of men before."

"Kami help us." mumbled Red who sat down on the bed and held his head "What can I do."

"Get him to seek us out. You need to seek out the elder scroll of the Dragon to help him train for what is to come. Outside of that, that's all; he will have to do something for us to make it look like we had given him our favor." he turned and looked towards Shero. "We're leaving."

"Aww I just got down to the elder Swiss cheese can we stay longer?"

"No we're leaving now." he said before fading out of sight. Shero sighed and stuffed his pockets with cheese before doing the same.

"You can get up now I know you were listening to every word we said." Red said grinning while the sounds of blankets moving could be heard. He looked back and saw Aela looking up at him. Her hair was messed up and she gave off a glow that he could see. "Wild night?"

"With you, hmm hard to say." she said making him look sad "I kidding that was the best night I've had in years."

"Glad I could please you. But you do know I was off my rocker drunk?"

She started laughing and crawled up behind him and warped her arms around him. "Tell that to the guard." He turned and gave her a confused look. "Your see when you head out today. By the way you're really good in bed."

Red smiled and looked towards her "I've had years of practice." He then got up and grabbed his armor and sword "I'm leaving today for a while when you see Naruto again tell him I'll see him some time or another." he told her tightening the last strap on his armor and clipping his sword to his belt.

Aela got up too and started getting dressed when he walked out the door. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour as to what had happened last night. The wolf inside of her dominated her human instincts to run, and she was glad she had not because he was radiating power that she had never felt before in her life.

(_Red_)

When Red walked out the door it seemed as if the whole group gave him looks. Some were filled with fear of getting castrated, others were in awe at him being so lucky, while most of the circle just smirked minus Kodlak and the old man just looked indifferent. Red nodded and walked past them before turning and walking up the stairs to get some food.

He looked around the hall and saw some of the new bloods drinking mead and talking. They didn't seem to pay much attention to him as he walked over and grabbed a leather satchel and filling it up with bread and mead.

"Seems that the guards are still looking for the demonic fox that tore apart the whole market district." said Ria.

"Yeah rumor has it that he killed half of the whole garrison before leaving." replied Njada.

It didn't take long for Red to do the math and come up with the fact that he had destroyed the town. Red fox equal Kyūbi, being capable of mass destruction also Kyūbi, what the two deadra were talking about now made since. He paled at what he had done in the time he was drunk.

He quickly left not wanting to hear any more of the conversation. Walking out of Jorrvaskr he looked towards the market hoping to see they were joking, but they weren't. The whole side of the wall leading to the market was blown apart and he could see the destruction left behind, and oddly enough the only building left unscathed was the Bannered Mare. The alchemy shop was roofless and the general goods store, wait what general goods store? 'Poor Belethor, wait what am I saying? That stuck up Breton can go with Shero to 123 cheese head lane, then I might feel a little sorry for him.'

Once more he paled and quickly walked away not wanting to see any more. He walked down the stairs and passed the shrine to Talos, but oddly enough the man wasn't preaching today. He didn't know if he should thank Kami or take that as a bad sign. He didn't ponder it too much as he needed to be somewhere real fast, and loose his shadow he picked up. Sighing he did a quick biju shunshin to try and get rid of her, but failed when he arrived only to see her standing there.

"You know you should be in bed, but no you come and follow me to Dragonsreach." he told Naomi "Besides how did you know where I was going?"

He walked in and nodded to the guards there before she answered "There was some kind of vial of red stuff beside my bed, and I thought it was water. When I drank it I felt the bones and other injuries heal. As to your second, I was a sensor when I was in the group that you killed. That and it's not hard to follow you charka." The guards looked at her confused due to the fact that they couldn't understand her, and the same went for her.

The pair walked up the stairs and saw a small group of people in front of the yarl. This was common so he didn't pay much attention to them as he went into the mages quarters. Farengar was standing there looking over the maps and making notes, but that was before he noticed Red and Naomi and quickly put the book up.

"So what can I help you two with today?" Farengar asked them. Red felt as if something was off with the way the man asked compared to most days.

"I need you help locating an Elder Scroll." Red saw the mages eyes widen in surprise before he noticed them move to something behind him.

"I believe we all would like to know where this Elder scroll is you seem to know about Farengar." the pair turned to see the people that were standing with the yarl standing behind him.

"Thalmor." Red growled "Now what in the name of oblivion are you gay elves doing here?"

"What we do is our own business. You would do well to keep you nose out of it if you want to keep it."

"Sure how bout you hop off the dildo of broken dreams and get on the train of real life." said Red making the elves prepare for a fight at the command of their leader.

"You should hold you tongue before we kill you."

They were surprised to hear laughing at the comment. Red looked up and allowed his more animalistic side to come out for the fear factor. "You insolent whelps think that you can kill me, hell I could have killed all of you at the first battle you had with the Empire and still remained unharmed, but then again I'm only at one ninth of my full power. Hell I bet my student Naruto could kill you all in a less amount of time then me since he has my other eight ninths of power in him."

Two of the three Thalmor had heard enough and charged Red. One raised his sword and swung downwards. Red just side stepped and drove his clawed hand through the elf and ripped his heart out the other side. The other elf hit Red in the face with a fire spell, but even that didn't faze him.

"Tenth Day, Blood Rain" Red yelled while making eye contact with the elf. His eyes widened for a second before his whole body blew apart leaving only blood. "Be thankful that I can only use that one time in a day, and also be thankful that it was only the tenth day and not the twenty first."

"Hmm you seem to have great power in you, too bad that you have now made an enemy of the Thalmor on two accounts, one that you have trained this Naruto Septim as he told our team at Bleak Falls and two you have power and therefore must die to keep balance in the name of justice, but for now you have won next time you will die." said the wizard before turning and leaving.

Red looked around and saw that he had given the room a new paint job, and he didn't think that would go over very well. He sighed and looked back towards Farengar to see if he was ok. 'It seems that the mage is shaken, but not stirred.' Naomi looked unfazed to what had happened. 'Probably due to her training.'

"I must ask, did that Thalmor say Naruto was a Septim?" Red looked over to the mage and nodded.

"The blood runs in his veins, his great grandfather, Martian, was found during the reign of the second Hokage." Red looked away for a second "He carries the world on his shoulder, and it was once told to us that the Child of Prophecy will come in the form of a man that carries the power to save or destroy the world."

"Dragonborn." mumbled Farengar. He walked over to the book he was writing in and picked it up "There is a nord prophecy that the last of the Dragonborn, which is a mortal with the blood of the dragon, that will either side with the dragons king Alduin or save the world from destruction." he opened the book to a page and pointed to a line "Here is the known locations of the dragons that were killed hundreds of years ago, and Naruto is working to get a more detailed map of sites."

"That's nice to know and all, but how does this help me find the Elder Scroll of the Dragon?"

"Well now, um, it doesn't. your best bet is to head to the Collage in Winterhold and see if there is a lead there."

"Great more crazed mages and their fancy magic. Why can't you apes learn how to use charka, oh that's right…" he looked up to the ceiling "BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SUCK AKATOSH!"

(_Heaven or whatever the Divines like to stay in_)

Akatosh held up his middle finger. "Ha-ha you can't touch me!"

(_Nirn_)

Red sighed and walked off "Thanks for the info" 'even if it didn't help.' Naomi followed him out. He nodded to the yarl and went down the stairs before leaving the building.

"Um what was that all about in there, I couldn't understand a word you or the other people said." Red looked over his shoulder and sighed once more.

"By Kami I need one of Sanguine's drinks, anyway those three that were in there were part of a group called the Thalmor, basically they run the empire after the White Gold Concordat. They think that the world should bow down to them and obey their every wish. As for what I was talking about later with Farengar was were looking for an item called the Elder Scroll. We need to help train Naruto."

"Why he seems strong enough."

"War is coming." said Red speeding up and not leaving any room for more talk.

* * *

(_Naruto and Lucia after pissing off the Thalmor_)

Naruto and Lucia were watching the elves leave with their tails between their legs. They had tried to resist the pair, but that was put to rest as soon as it rose with an arrow to the knee of Elenwen. She won't be walking for a few months giving him some breathing room. He nodded to Tiber and saw the ghost get the meaning and faded from sight, he then turned and walked in to the chamber.

"I'm surprised that you can cast apprentice level spells with little to no trouble." Lucia looked up and saw Naruto smiling at her "hell it takes me a little bit to get the concept of novice level spells."

"It comes to me naturally for some reason, and I can cast higher level spells with no problem." Naruto's eyes grew wide, how could she do that with little to no training?

They then paid more attention to the world around them. It was a cave with a small stream of water coming down the middle. At the far end of the cave were a set of stairs leading up to a wall and a throne of some kind. From where he stood he could see the tablet at the far end of the room on a table.

"Lucia be ready for anything, something doesn't feel right about this." he heard low got ya in return and drew one of his swords and got flames ready in the other. He slowly started walking towards the stairs, and it wasn't long before a sound was heard to his right. Spinning on a Septim he launched a torrent of flames at the… '_Bats?! Oh well I do enjoy it well done.'_

Lucia smirked at him and shook her head, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Naruto had cooked bats to be well done, harmless little bats.

Her backside felt weird, almost as if something was crawling up it. Slowly she looked over her shoulder only to see a sight that would give her nightmares for years to come, a black… ugly… pig faced… monster. "AHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" she yelled running back in fourth in front of Naruto.

He shrugged and grabbed the bat as she ran by and held it by its feet upside down. "What you so scared of, it's just a little bat." Instantly the KI in the room went from zero to deadly, and an angry Lucia was facing the bat and Naruto.

"A Little bat, he says, a little bat," she held up her right hand and charged a massive overcharged fireball "TRY A DEAD LITTLE BAT!" Naruto let go of the bat and it flew away as soon the spell was released leaving Naruto to deal with the problem.

Boom.

The whole cave rocked and a black smoke covered figure was sent flying across the room. It hit the wall leaving an indent there as Naruto fell face first out of the hole. Lucia realizing what she had just done quickly ran over to him worried about him.

"**Um did I miss something?**" Tiber asked fazing into existence. Naruto started coughing up smoke and slowly tried to get on his knees. Key word being tried.

"Worst (cough) time to get (cough) caught in a damn fireball." he mumbled before falling back down onto the floor. Tiber shook his head and walked forward to the pair. Lucia had gotten her spell healing hands ready and started to heal Naruto, hopping the hit would make him forget the whole ordeal.

A few minutes later Naruto had been healed enough to get up and walk around. He noticed Tiber standing there almost as if waiting for something. Then it hit him, he had told Tiber to follow the elves out before coming into the chamber.

"Did they leave like had intended them to?" he asked while allowing Lucia to put a bandage on his burnt arm.

"**Yes they left, but the leader told one of them to wait for you and Lucia to come out. I took care of the problem in the most painful of ways. The screams caused the other two to quickly leave.**" Naruto nodded and started walking off towards the stairs slowly. "**Akatosh is calling me so I have to go, be careful you now have powerful enemies.**" after saying that he faded from sight for the last time.

"Come on we need to get the tablet and get out of here." Naruto told Lucia and walked off. She quickly walked off behind him. The pair reached the bottom of the stairs he pulled his swords and slowly walked up them. The throne that was there held a drauger looking at the tablet and an old sword beside him. Naruto threw the smaller blade and hit it right in the neck causing it's eyes to light up for a moment before going black again.

"It seems that he wasn't truly dead. This thing would have given us trouble had I not done that." Naruto said walking up and pulling out the blade, he didn't notice the eyes glow blue for a second and turned around.

Lucia was looking at the tablet and heard what Naruto had said. She turned a saw him standing there looking at the odd wall. There was a click of his sword; it seemed that that was the start of a fight. The drauger's eyes went bright blue and he grabbed the sword Naruto didn't see this. Lucia did on the other hand and charged two ice spikes and sent them at the pair. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw this and froze, but when the spikes didn't hit him he turned to see what they had hit. The drauger eyes went back to black and dark blood pooled around it's feet. It stood there holding the sword and not moving with two spikes in it's chest.

"I owe you one, there for a second I thought you had lost it, but thanks." he mumbled in disbelief.

"I won't lose you. That's why I learned these spells to protect both of us."

Naruto nodded and pushed the drauger and watched it fall off the platform and into the creek below. He closed his eyes for a second and listened to the voices in his head. A slow chanting had been coming and it seemed to come from the wall. He walked over to the wall and read the engraving.

'_the world is at war, the glow of _fire_ is seen, we are losing this war, death is what awaits_'

Naruto then glanced at the book the ancient Nord was holding. It was part of puzzle, how he didn't know, but he knew it was. He pulled his storage scroll and sealed the book up for latter before doing the same for the tablet. "We can't go out the front; chances are the Thalmor are out there waiting for us. If what I know about these ruins is true then there should be a balcony that the priest's used for their sermons. From here I can use the seals I got from dad and get us down."

"Okay lets go quickly I don't want to spend any more time here then needed, to many bad memories." at that they both started walking off down a passage. It was dimly lit by the embers of the natural gas coals, but he could still see a door off at the end of the hall. Lucia was happy to be out of there and quickly ran towards the door. There she grabbed the bar and flung it open. Naruto walked up beside her and grabbed one side of the door and pulled it open allowing them out.

Naruto pulled one of his stars and looked over to Lucia "Let get back to Whiterun." she nodded and gabbed his hand before he threw the star. A half second later they disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

(Red and Naomi)

Red might have lived in Skyrim, but he sure as hell didn't like the cold. Right now it was freezing. They had left Whiterun midday, and used the horses that the Companions had in the stables for when they needed to go on far away calls. He had enough food to get to the collage and water wasn't a need due to the snow all around.

"Say I have a question." Naomi chimed.

"Shoot."

"If it's at all possible, when can I learn the local language, and how did you learn it?"

"Well is you know the story of the 4th besting the great Kyūbi, well he did and he didn't. He bested the hypnotized me, but not the real me."

"Wait what?"

"Wait until I'm finished before you start a bombardment of questions. Anyway there was a man who controlled me to attack Kohana. He bested me along with his wife at the cost of both of their life by sealing me into their son Naruto, who is the heir to the Septim dynasty here. If you were part of the group I think you were in you should know his grandfather Martin. Mianto knew that the village would not agree to let Naruto be known as a hero for, so he sent us here. He didn't know that it took while for me to be fully locked away and the space tear would pull me out of it. Though it would take away eight ninths of my full power and leave it In Naruto. He is most likely the most powerful being in the whole world and just as deadly, so even if you were to best him, cut off his arms, burn is body, do whatever you want to him, as long as his heart remains you still lose.

Right now I need to train him for more combat, and the Elder Scroll is able to do the same as his father. From there we can go back to Kohana and he can train."

"Alright he come the questions, how were you controlled, what is the Septim dynasty, when can you teach me the language?"

Red had forgotten to tell her how he learned the local tongue. "Ok here were go. There are only three blood lines that can control me, the Sharingan, the Sinju, and the Rinnengan, and I was controlled by a man with the Sharingan. The next question is that Naruto is the last of the Septim's, and there for the heir to the throne of the Imperial Empire that at one point controlled all of Tamriel. And I learned the tongue by a jutsu that the Biju know, Naruto learned by growing up here, and you can learn when we go back to Kohana."

Naomi cheered up and nodded. She had wanted to get back to Kohana just so she could interact with the people there. Though there were some things that she wasn't looking forward to, one being ROOT, and two Danzo.

She was pulled out of her musings when an arrow went by her face. She looked in front of them and saw a group of people standing there, two holding bows while the others held worn out swords.

"Hand over all of your money and the girl, or you die." said a man stepping forward. Red looked at the men and started to chuckle. "What the hell so funny?"

"That you and your rag tag bunch of idiots could possibly kill either of us." Red yelled at the group. "Hell, you don't even look like you could fight your way out of a sack of potatoes!" Red got off his horse and drew his two hand.

The group backed up at sight of the blade. Everyone in the country of Skyrim knew the blade, even these people. "Y-your Red the Bloody!" yelled the man making everyone there lower their weapons, so not the invoke the anger of the most dangerous Companion.

"Well I guess that leaving mincemeat of my opponents gave me that rep." Red gave an unnerving grin "and I might be able to add a few more that is if you attack."

"No w-w-we're leaving now!" he said and dropped his weapon and ran.

Red and Naomi just laughed. Red due to the fact that he had never seen a man just drop his sword without a care and run, and Naomi because she had never seen a man without charka run so fast. Still laughing he sheathed his sword and climbed back on his horse and rode on.

* * *

_And cut, ok people first off don't kill me for updating late; I have a reason for that. One its bear hunting season and this is the time of year I'm off school all month and go running through the woods chasing dog who are chasing the bear. Anyway I typed this up and posted it to let you know I'm not dead (yet) and that I will have a new chapter up after Christmas. _

_Tenth Day, Blood Rain - it's a once a day attack that takes massive amounts of charka. As it said there are only twenty one days in this move, and he can only use it twenty one times, though it's not always the same effect, nor is it Blood Rain. Highly dangerous and very costly. Short range to mid. SSS ranked._

"Life is a part of death, and death is just the beginning" _me_


End file.
